


Darkiplier wants to join

by Yupina00



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupina00/pseuds/Yupina00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are together but when Dark suddenly one day appeared he and Mark started fighting and Jack wasn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkiplier wants to join

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction so have mercy if the writing sucks. I had this on my phone for a long time and I thought I should post it. I don't even know why so yeah. If some of you want more I would love to know. So anyway enjoy.  
> Yupina00

Jack hated it, his boyfriend and his dark Version were fighting every time. Just like right now, he and Mark were just making out when Dark stormed inside looking at them with disgust.

"What!" Mark snapped angry. "Nothing" he says walking away like nothing actually happened. Mark rolled his eyes annoyed. "Sure" The door opened again and Mark rolled over so he was facing Dark.

"What was that?" Jack let out a sigh, damn those Idiots. "Nothing" Mark said."Didn't sounded like nothing" Dark mumbled taking a step closer.

"Could you just leave us alone, we want some private time" Mark pulled Jack closer to his chest kissing him again. Dark still stood there staring at them. 

Jack stopped Mark and looked at him with deep red cheeks. "I think we should stop, I don't like it when he watches" Dark let out an amused chuckle. "Yay look I ruined the mood"

Mark pulled the irish man close again and slightly squeezing his ass, causing Jack to moan low. "I don't think so" Dark huffed and looked angry at Mark."Tss that guy..."

He points at Jack "...Loves it when someone touches his ass" Mark just pulled Jack on top of him, starting to kiss his neck. Dark stepped closer and sat next to them on the bed watching with interest.

Mark stopped in his tracks and looked at Dark. "What do you want?" "Join if you don't mind" Mark laughed loud at this comment."As if I let you touch my Jack "

Jack whined when Darks hand crashed down on his ass. Darks hand rested there kneading one of his ass cheeks smiling at Jacks reaction. "Stop that" Mark says giving him a death glear.

"He seems to like it" Jack blushed again at Darks words."N-No I don't " Jack lied. Mark giggled again and looked at the confused Jack. "I can feel that you like it"

Mark rutted his hips up into Jacks causing the man on top of him to moan at the sudden feeling of pleasure. Jack moved his hips against Marks moaning loud cause he was sensitive there.

While Mark and Jack dry humped each other Dark grabbed Jacks hair pulling him up, pushing their lips together. Jack felt a shiver running down his spine, and he started rubbing Darks bugle trough his Jeans.

Dark heard a sharp moan comming from Jack and suddely pulled away, he smirked evely when Jack whined at the loss. Dark pushed his Jeans down followed by his shirt. "So Mark whos first?"

Mark looked at Dark than back to Jack grinning away to himself."You can. I wanna See how frustraded he gets when he can't cum" 

He suddenly grabbed Jacks hip and pulled him on his lap so that Jacks back faced Dark. Dark began kissing and sucking on Jacks neck leaving dark and red Marks.

Jack whimperd when Mark moved closer just to pull his boxers down. His and Jacks lips collide again and he started Stroking his cock harsh, bringing him closer to his orgasm.

Jack felt heat running all over his body, feeling a deep need to feel it again. Jack let out a loud groan when Marks thumb slipped over the tip of his dick. 

"Please" Dark leaned to his ear and whisperd. "What do you want?" Jack bucked his hips into Marks fist moaning like a whore. "I need you to fuck me" Mark nooded in Darks direction.

"I think we had enough fun, time to let Jack feel good" Mark stood up and wandered to the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle with lube. "Can I?" Mark nooded and Dark poured a nice amount of lube on his fingers.

"Should Dark fuck you with his fingers?" Jacks cock twiched with exitment. "Yes please fuck me hard with your fingers. Dark slightly lifted Jack up and rubbed one of his fingers over his hole.

Dark slowly enterd Jack with one finger listening to each sound he made. He pulled out just to push in hard and fast again. Keeping the pace making Jack roll his eyes back into his head.

"more" With a smug grin Dark pushed a second and a third inside the irish man. Changing the angle he tried to hit the sweet spot of Jack, wanting to hear him lose his control.

When he actually hitted the spot Jacks mouth hang open and he let out a silent scream. Dark rubbed his fingers against that spot knowing that it drove Jack insane. 

Mark kissed his way down to his neck, biting into the pale flesh leaving more and more love bite.He kissed down even further sucking on one of Jacks nippels cause he knows how sensitive he was there.

His head went down even more to his happy trail, smirking up at Jack with an evil glint in his eyes. When Mark licked from the base to the tip, Jacks body shook and he groaned, bucking his hips wild.

Mark nibbled on the side of his dick and licked over the tip, in a slow and painfully way. "If you guys keep doing that I'm gonna cum" Mark let go of Jacks cock just to say. 

"If you cum, you gonna get punished" Jack swallowed thickly at Marks words and couldn't stand it any longer. "Please Dark fuck me I can't take it anymore" 

Dark pulled his fingers out of Jack and pulled his Boxer shorts down so his cock sprang free. He grabbed Jacks hips forcefully and positioned himself at Jacks hole.

"May I?" Mark pulled away and gave Dark a nod, leaning in to kiss Jack. The second their lips crashed together Dark started to slowly push inside Jack. He was completly in Jack but stopped to give him time to get used to the feeling.

"Move please" He nearly pulled out just to snap his hips back making a loud tone of smacking. He started a slow and hard pace driving the younger man insane.

Jack gripped the sheets thightly moving his hips hard down on Darks lenght. "Shit you are so thight" Mark listened to Darks words with an amused expression."And Babe? How does Dark feel like?"

"Good...I feel so full" Dark increased speed fucking Jack now hard and fast .He changed the angle pounding against Jacks sweet spot making him scream with arousal.

He throwed his head back and felt a heat bubbling up in his belly. Jack finally managed to say. "I'm gonna come" Mark gave Dark a look which realesed inside Jack filling him up with cum.

Jack fell on the bed looking confused at Mark, which just shrugged his shoulders and spread Jacks legs. He laid down between his legs and pushed in whispering softly. "I love you"

Jack smiled sweetly up at Mark and cupped his cheek. "I love ya too ya big doof" Mark indemidetly started fucking Jack rough into the matress, making Jack nearly scream out loud.He leaned down to share a sloppy kiss with Jack.

Mark changed the angle, knowing exactly where Jacks sweet spots are. He actually hitted the spot and pounded against it making Jack see stars. He felt the heat again and moaned loudly.

"I'm comming...oh god MARK!" That was the only thing he could say while comming hard on his and Marks stomach. Mark followed soon after him fucking out his orgasm.

Mark pulled out and collapsed next to Jack which snuggled close to his chest. He smiled down at Jack, kissing his forhead sweetly. "I love you so much markimoo"

Jack says exhausted. "I love you too Jackaboy" And with this words both of them got pulled into the world of sleep."sweet dreams" A deep voice whispered


End file.
